


A Voice In The Dark

by AvicusKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Regret, Shock, Trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvicusKing/pseuds/AvicusKing
Summary: Two years after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione are struggling with what they have been through and get help from their best friend Luna.This is a work of fiction as it tumbles from my brain.Inspired by the works of T3Tohru. And of course the creator herself JKR
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 51
Kudos: 32





	1. 1. Luna

**Author's Note:**

> So hi people. thanks for taking a look. I have no idea where this is going to end up. I do have some twists planned. 
> 
> shout out to T3Tohru for being my muse and suggesting I write this.
> 
> and of course all character belong to JKR and I own nothing.
> 
> please I hope you enjoy.

Its has been two years since the battle of Hogwarts. Two long years of trying to rebuild the magical world after a crazy madman tried to kill everyone. Two years of listening to my best friends screaming in the night. Harry and Hermione, my best friends, the people i care about most.

Lets get some things hashed out shall we. So my father is now in St Mungo's. He kind of drove himself mad with guilt over betraying my friends when they approached him for help, i suppose it didn't help that i showed up singing their praises that they saved me from Malfoy manor. Anyway he tried several times to apologise to Harry and Hermione but just ended up crying and speaking gibberish, then he turned his wand on himself tried to obliviate the guilt away and well no he is less my dad and more my little brother who cant look after himself.

So i rebuilt the house, well a little less eccentric than it was before. Larger basement for the printing press and more rooms for people and not research. Still round. Still tall but wider and with more care to the grounds. Its a home. Well my home. Our home. Harry and Hermione live with me, they needed someone to help them when the war ravished their minds and hearts. I didn't think twice about it. Just built two extra rooms at the top of the house and told them they were welcome to come and stay whenever they liked. That was about twenty two months ago now. 

Don't get me wrong though i love them both, with my whole heart. I absolutely adore having my two best friends living with me..... But now and again i do have to tell them off. Harry now and again does this whole "I'm going to drink myself to death and there is nothing you can do to stop me" routine. Poor man gets so drunk and passes out for a couple of days. This happens about once a month now, this is good as at the beginning it was every few days. 

Hermione on the other hand is slightly more.... Well me like when she goes off on one. She will spend days apon days pouring through books and writing notes and research into anything and everything. About a month into the pair moving in she cam bouncing over to me shouting some gibberish, at about 100 miles a second, that she had found a nest of Jigglypuffs in the south west of England. She insisted that we needed to pack and go and find these creatures right away. Needless to say i was excited for her but had no idea what these creatures were. But after she started rambling about making some sort of ball that captures them i stunned the poor witch and put her to bed. 

So this is my life now. I'm not complaining. I love my friends. But how the hell did i become the voice of reason? 

CRACK

I look round and there in the middle of my front room is a strange looking house elf, Hogwarts emblem emblazoned on the front of his shirt.

"hello mistress Lovegood, I has been sent by Head mistress to be asking you to be coming with me to her office please?" the strange elf croaked out whilst holding out a hand for mine.

Unsure of whats going on, but sure that Minerva wouldn't send a house elf unless the need was great i reached out and took the small hand.

CRACK


	2. 2. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Harry ended up living with Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one has some tragic moments. so be warned its not all fluffy.
> 
> again this is inspired by the writings of JKR 
> 
> and my personal muse T3Tohru

I don't want to admit it but it has been a long couple of years. We all thought that we would beat riddle and then life would be fine. It really wasn't. Things have been nothing but bad a worse. 

Sure its great that there is no longer an all powerful megalomaniac hunting me down. But still he had a few followers that hopefully are going to leave me alone. To date i have survived six attempts on my life since the fall of Voldemort at the battle of Hogwarts. Stupid death eaters thinking that by killing me they will some how either become riddle or manage to bring him back.

The fact is i may have hexed more than a few people in the last few years because i have been caught by surprise. I am ashamed to say that there was a particularly messy incident involving stunners at a surprise birthday party the Weasleys threw for me the year after riddle. 

So i was invited to theirs from my self imposed exile in Grimmauld place. I accepted begrudgingly to join them at the burrow at 12 noon on the dot. So i floo'd over. When i arrived the curtains were drawn and the lights were out. Then they jumped out and shouted surprise. Sure it was a surprise. More for them than i though. As the lights flashed on and they shouted I flicked my wand into my hand and sent of stunners in every direction. 

So there i was, standing in the living room of the burrow, wand out panting for breath scanning round the room for more foes. MR and Mrs Weasley face down in what i can only imagine to be the hard worked on birthday cake. Ginny out cold with her hair unfortunately in the fire and Ron bleeding out on the rug. With so much adrenaline and fear in me I didn't realise any of this though. I jumped over the fallen to make sure their was no other people waiting to jump out at me.

This led to one of the worst days of my post war life. Upon calming down i pulled Ginny from the fire and woke her to help me with the others. She didn't. She screamed, I hadn't realised how badly burned the left side of her face was. Her hair almost completely burned off and her face covered in red raw burn marks. She screamed. Then i woke Mr and Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley ran right for Ginny and started to preform some magic to ease the burns. And Mr Weasley rushed with me over to Ron. He unfortunately had gone down hard on the edge of the coffee table, head first. The corner of the table catching his temple and cracking his skull open like a very soft shelled nut. 

I had killed my best friend, burned my girlfriend and completely destroyed the relationship i had with the only parental figures that I ever had. This led to nine hours sitting in a cell at the DMLE. Even though the Weasleys understood what had happened and why, i had killed their youngest son and seriously injured their daughter. So I was sat in this small cell in the dark waiting for them to finish the paper work to either send me to Azkaban or let me go free. I remember sitting in that cell actually wishing for Azkaban. I had completely destroyed my life in a single afternoon. 

They set me free at 9.45pm. I decided that a drink might make things better. So to the leaky i went. 

I remember ordering a few drinks, and a few people insisting on buying me a drink. And lots of people round me. Then things get all blurred and spinney. 

The next thing I remember is waking up in a very brightly lit room, in a warm comfy bed. 

"Hello harry, I have brought you a hangover cure and some toast, I found you passed out along the side of Diagon ally so thought I best bring you home." the unmistakable voice of Luna filled my ears and making my head throb with guilt and pain.

"Thanks Luna." I choked out and put my glasses on.

She looked worried. I went to open my mouth to explain but was cut off by words that cut me to my soul.

"I already know Harry, its ok, but I would avoid reading the prophet for a few days if I were you!" 

Luna said and headed down stairs. 

==============================================================================

Daily Prophet

Potter Arrested For Murder!

Our reporters have had conformation from the DMLE that Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world, has been arrested for the murder of his best friend Ronald Weasley. Reporters are yet to get any personal comments from family or friends but the head of the DMLE made this statement.

"The unfortunate incident that led to the tragic death of Mr Weasley way just that. It was a surprise birthday that made Mr Potter react as if he was being attacked, this led to Mr Potter stunning the family and Mr Weasley unfortunately struck his head on the living room table and died. Miss Weasley also sustained injury and is currently in St Mungo's receiving treatment. This is not a murder investigation and I implore the community to not hassle Mr Potter about this. It was a tragic accident nothing more." 

Does our dear harry potter have some issues that need working out? Will the Weasleys ever forgive him for them losing another son? We will keep trying to get some comments from the parties in question.

==============================================================================

Luna was right. I should have never read the Prophet. Of course Luna was Publishing the Quibbler still and telling people that I am innocent and that it was all just a unfortunate accident. 

A week later and things were worse. It seems that no matter where I went there were reporters trying to ask me questions. This in itself was annoying but it was made worse by the fact that i was attempting to apologise to the Weasleys at Ron's funeral. Bloody vultures the lot of them. I may have stunned one reporter who got in my face and asked if i enjoyed killing people? Turns out later on he was found to be a surviving death eater and was attempting to guilt me into something stupid, like stunning a reporter in front of a group of reporters with cameras. So again i found myself in the pub drinking too much and not eating. The Weasleys hadn't forgiven me and in fact stated that maybe i should lay low for a while. 

The Daily Prophet that week made me just as mad. 

Potter, Hero or Madman? 

I didn't read the rest of the article but needless to say that the picture of me stunning the reporter didn't help things. I looked crazed in that photo. 

So began my weekly trips to the quibbler. Still not having any idea how i would get there though. Just knowing that my weekends would be filled with alcohol and depression then waking up the next morning in the yellow bedroom of one Luna bloody Lovegood. How the hell does she do it? I would go out drinking in Muggle London and still wake up in Luna's bed. Warm and comfy. With a headache potion next to my glasses and a glass of water. Then she would appear in the doorway with tea and toast and a smile on her face. 

"Luna, you don't owe me anything. You don't have to look after me. In fact you shouldn't. I'm not a good person." I cried to her. This became a regular statement 

She simply sighed and sat next to me on the bed. Kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear.

"No harry, I do owe you but its not why I help you. I help you because I love you and your my friend and need me. Now eat your toast and take the potion, your helping me in the greenhouse today!" the last was said as she headed out of the room.

I just stared at the door stunned. But I knew one thing more than any other at that moment in time. Luna needed help in the green house so that's what was going to happen today.  
It was easy work. Just weeding and general maintenance of the plants. Nothing hard or dangerous. Just working side by side with Luna as she hummed a strange melody and pulled weeds out of the beds. 

And that's how it went for moths. Then things changed. One morning i woke up to the same potion next to the bed, same warm feeling but no Luna with tea and toast. No kiss on the cheek and list of tasks to help her with. 

Just the screaming from the room across the hall. 

"you Bitch, I cant believe you call me your friend but you lock me in this room. How dare you stand there in the way." came the blood thirty screams of a very angry Hermione granger. 

Then the sounds quietened and all I could hear was a painful sobbing. It broke my heart. I just sat their in the bed of my best friend listening to the pseudo sister I had all but forgotten about, balling her eyes out in the next room.

"Shit, what have I done?" I whisper to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah. so that happened. 
> 
> sorry to any Ron fans out there but it just happened. 
> 
> war is hell and it never leaves us. 
> 
> but thank you for reading.
> 
> love you all.


	3. 3. Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as you might of guessed. the chapter where we find out how Hermione found herself in the loving care of one Luna Lovegood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning. this is not a nice chapter.
> 
> as always I don't own the characters or anything.   
> everything belongs to JKR 
> 
> more thanks to my personal Muse T3Tohru

So Voldemort has been killed and the whole world cheers and marks us as the Golden Trio. Nobody knows that Ron abandoned us. That we faced death everyday and came away different. 

The Ministry of Magic has asked us for a debriefing. Separately, to make sure they get every last detail. Three weeks of being told I'm not allowed to see my friends or family. The family bit is not an issue i joke and the Auror gives me a funny look but take is as gallows humour. Im not sure which of the boys said something to them but they now seem very interested in my family, more precisely why they cant find them. 

Turns out one of the boys, Ron if I were to guess, has told them that i obliviated my family. So not there is an investigation. They commended me on the whole protecting my family. Then locked me up in the DMLE because its illegal to use magic on Muggles. Surely there should be a loophole for this. I did it to protect them. But the law states that without ministry approval and training the use of the Obviation charm on a muggle is a category 2 offence and holds a six month imprisonment in Azkaban. 

So that's what I did for the first six months of my life after I risked my life to defeat the madman who planned to kill us all. I got to sit in a cell, in the cold. With all the captured death eaters. Every night reliving my worst memories as the bloody Dementors flew past and sucked any happiness from me. 

They seem to particularly enjoy making me relive the time Bellatrix pinned me to the floor and carved "Mudblood" into my arm. That and the moment I obliviated my parents. So night after night I would lay there waiting for my captors to come and drain what little hope I had left. To feel my self slip night after night into the sweet embrace of madness. 

The first month was so slow. I tried keeping track of the days. I tried to talk to the people who brought me food and water twice a day. I tried to keep myself together. Then after the first month I stopped talking. I stopped trying to tame my wild hair. I stopped trying to remember happier times. The Dementors still came round every night but rarely now did they make me see things. Maybe once a week did they torment me with the past because they could. 

Then one morning they came. The people who would decide if I had repented for my crimes. They people who i helped save. That condemned me to this hell. 

"Has it been six months already?" my voice cracked as they unlocked the bars. 

I couldn't see who it was clearly. But they had white hair. About six feet tall. 

"Granger. Come on get on your feet. Lets get you out of here." the smooth silky voice reminded me of something form the past but I couldn't remember. Every time I tried to remember it slipped away.

"Come on. One foot in front of the other. We need to get outside and I'll get you somewhere safe and warm." the silky voice in my ear whispered.

I didn't understand why but half of me wanted to trust him but the other half. The half that was damaged by my time here, told me to run. Told me that I couldn't trust this snake.

Then I remembered. Snake. Silver. White hair. Draco. 

He lead me outside of the prison and to the marked apparitian point. I shoved him, hard. Right in the ribs and ran. I ran for the apparitian point but didn't think i could do it so i kept running. The last thing I heard before I hit the icy water was that voice from all those years ago. 

"GRANGER, STOP!" Draco shouted out. 

I didn't and I plunged into the icy water. I could feel the cold seeping into my bones. Right into my very core. Then something "magical" happened. I felt that same tingle I felt when I first held a wand. That same tingle I remember from when i was about 9 years old and the boy threw a rock at me because i was smart. My magic flared around me and flash. 

BEEEEEEEEEEP

"OI, GET YOUR CRAZY ARSE OUT OF THE ROAD!" the harsh sound of a taxi driver in central London. "COME ON, MOVE IT. Stupid bitch".

I felt myself being dragged upright and over to the pavement. I could feel all the eyes on me. But I couldn't figure out who had helped me. All I know is I was being dragged down an alleyway by someone with white hair.

My first reaction was that Malfoy had some how managed to track my unplanned apparatian. Then i realised this person was smaller. Slimmer. The hair was too long. 

"come on Hermione, just down here. We need to grab him and then get you home. I have some clothes i can resize to fit you, though you are a lot slimmer than you were." came the strangely hard dreamy voice I remember from school. 

"Luna?" I creaked "Luna what are you doing? Where are we going? Who is down here?" 

"Harry of course" Lune stated like it made perfect sense.

Then I felt the tight rubber squeeze of apparation and then it was quiet. There was only the sound of the wind in the trees, the crickets in the grass and retching of one Harry Potter, puking his gut up in the middle of the grass. 

I snapped. Everything just didn't make sense. I started laughing. 

"Oh ok Dementors, this is a new one. Think you can break me by making me thing Im free and with friends? But you made one mistake. Draco would never come for me!" I shouted into the darkness.

"Oh dear." Came the dreamy voice of Luna. "Hermione, you're with Luna, this is real, you're safe." 

"No. Nope. Not listening. LA LA LA LA LA" I shouted stuffing my fingers in my ears. 

"Oh bother, STUPIFY" Luna muttered.

The world went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. didn't expect that to happen did we.
> 
> im shocked this has come out this way
> 
> so things have been very jumpy time line wise. that should stop now and it should all be in one timeline. from this point there will still be perspective changes   
> but it should start pulling together now.
> 
> thanks for reading
> 
> remember to always love each other 
> 
> ttfn


	4. 4. What Doesn't Kill You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we begin the healing process. the new Trio trying to fix the cracks that are keeping them from feeling alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so again this chapter is full of ouch. 
> 
> JKR owns everything 
> 
> and as usual thank you to T3Tohru for being my muse

"Morning Harry." 

Luna walks into Harrys Room holding her usual tray with tea and toast.

"Luna, you really don't have to do this every morning. I get it when I have been out drinking the night before and I feel like death the next day, but its a normal day. I am capable of looking after myself." Harry weakly protests as he sits up and settles his glasses on his nose. 

"Its ok, I make Hermione some and it doesn't take much to make you some too. Plus you know I struggle to stay asleep late in the morning." Luna replies with a small smile. "plus its nice to do this for you. After all you do stay here and help me with, well everything."

Harry looks down at the toast and his stomach rumbles loudly. 

"well who am I to argue?" Harry stares with a grin.

Luna just smiles back and picks up the second plate of toast and walks across the hall to a door that is heavily bolted shut. 

"Hermione? Are you awake? Is it ok if I come in please?" Luna says politely through the door.

Without waiting for an answer Luna slides the bolt back with a heavy thunk, Pushing the door open slowly Luna peers her head round the door.

"LET ME OUT. YOU CANT KEEP ME HERE. I DID IT TO PROTECT THEM. FUCK YOU, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT. FUCKING DEMENTOR. JUST KISS ME ALREADY." Hermione screams at Luna and lunges at the small girl.

A quick flash of red flies over Lunas shoulder and Hermione hits the floor with a rattling thud. Luna spins round to see Harry stood at the foot of his bed with his wand pointed at her and an empty fog rolling through his eyes. Quickly putting the plate on the floor and checking Hermione for any wounds she lifts the decimated body onto the bed, then rushes out, locking the door behind her.

"Harry?......... HARRY JAMES POTTER, STOP RIGHT NOW!" Luna shouts. 

The sheer shock of the volume and anger in the petite blondes voice was enough to cut through the panic forming in Harrys head.

"She is ok. Just knocked out. You didn't hurt her. Or me. Or anyone. In fact I do believe you may have just saved me....again." Luna smiles at Harry and pulls him in for a hug. "My hero." 

Harry doesn't say anything just clings onto the petite blonde and starts to cry. No words are spoken for some time as Luna just holds the broken man who saved the world just to have the world turn its back on him. 

"Its ok harry, should we go and get the press running? I have an interesting piece to publish this month about how Nargles are using Azkaban as a breading ground." Luna says dreamily from somewhere buried in Harry's chest.

This causing harry to try and laugh and cry at the same time causes him to choke. Luna begins laughing at the poor man and thus begins a very healthy and needed ten minutes of hysterics.

"Thank you L-" Harry manages to get out before he finds his lips clamped together by the blonde.

"I have told you before, you don't need to thank me." Luna snaps with a stern seriousness that puts harry on edge. "come on lets go."

Luna spins on her heel and briskly walks down the stairs to the printing room in the basement. 

The two work in a silent harmony that has come from the last few months of working together side by side, Luna working the press and Harry using his wand to assemble the pages into their brightly coloured, finished state. 

When lunchtime rolls around the blonde breaks the silence. 

"Harry, will you help me try to reach Hermione today? I think with a calming draft to start and the Man who helped her through the war we might be able to get her on the path to recovery."

Harry looks startled, this morning was the first time he had laid eyes on the woman that was supposed to be his best friend since she disappeared from his life and he vanished into the bottle.

"Umm.. I'm not sure I would be the best person to help, Luna. I mean I basically abandoned her. They sent her to Azkaban and what did I do? I ruined my life and tried to drink myself to death. Hell, I didn't know what had happened to her until I read about it in the bloody Prophet that she had made a break for freedom when Malfoy of all people had gone to get her out." Harry slumped to the floor a fresh round of tears streaming down his face.

"Of all the people in the world that cared about her, and bloody Malfoy was the one who went to her rescue. I don't think I could face her, Luna, please don't make me face her?" Harry whimpered out.

"Nope, don't care. I need you Harry Potter, now get up, wipe your face and get up those stairs right now!" demanded a red eyed Luna. "You're best friend needs you, you weren't there for her before, but are now. So do something about it!"

Harry just nodded, stood up wiping his face on his t-shirt and started up the stairs. Luna was right, Hermione needed him and now he was there to help her. He just hoped it wasn't too late.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, Its Luna and Harry. Can we come in?" Luna asked as she slid the bold back on the door.

When the pair entered the room, their hearts broke. Hermione was curled in a ball in the far corner of the room with her arms over her head.

"Please make it stop? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I wont ever use magic again. I just Want it to stop." Hermione repeated over and over.

Luna reached out slowly for the poor broken woman, crouching down near her. As her hand touched her arm Hermione Flinched and started crying louder. 

"Hermione, I need you to drink this. Its not going to hut you. It will make things better. I promise." Luna pleaded 

Slowly, carefully Lune moved the vial to her friends lips. Hesitantly, Hermione drank the liquid. A few minutes passed before they heard a very gentle whisper from the poor woman.

"Luna?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not crying, you're crying. 
> 
> well that hurt to write.
> 
> cant wait to see where this goes.
> 
> Peace.


	5. 5. Might Just Break You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione sees what she has become

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I cant seem to stop writing. 
> 
> warnings for this continue. 
> 
> JKR owns it all. I Own nothing
> 
> as always dedicated to my muse T3Tohru

"Yes Hermione, its me Luna. How are you feeling?" Luna asks taking the vial and passing it back to harry. 

Hermione's eyes follow her movement slowly registering that harry is there for the first time. He looks good, not great but definitely looks good. He has that same too skinny and haunted look he has always had, even before the war. 

"Umm.... I don't know, I feel, tired." Hermione let out with a deep sigh. "I feel like I did after Bellatrix did..." and she points to her exposed left forearm. 

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up and more you looking before that potion wears off, that sound like a good idea?" Luna offers with a friendly smile. 

"Oh ok, but what will happen when the potion wears off? And....um... What potion was it?" Hermione asks with that same curious glint that she has always had when she is confronted with something she doesn't already know. 

Luna guides Hermione out past Harry and down the hall to the bathroom. She starts the shower and tells Hermione to take her clothes off whilst she closes the door. 

"It was a calming Draught, though one brewed specifically for people who need more of a maxima version." Luna let out a small chuckle at this. Hermione however had stopped and was glaring daggers at the mirror above the sink. As Luna looked up and noticed she cursed herself for not thinking about that in advance.

"Oh Hermione..... I'm so sorry. I never thought to remove the mirror. Come on now let me remove it." Luna reaches out to remove the mirror but is stopped when Hermione whips her hand out and grabs her arm. 

"I'm her. I have become that crazy bitch that tortured me." barely above a whisper as Hermione reaches up to touch her face.

Gaunt eyes, shallow cheeks and a nest of hair on her head, it wasn't hard for Luna to realise just who her friend was on about. She looked just like Bellatrix. The ripped dirty clothes didn't help much either. With all the weight loss, the time in Azkaban and the thrashing she did resemble the psychotic witch of Hermione's nightmares.

Slowly, without any sudden movements Luna withdrew her want and ran it calmly over Hermione's hair. As the thin wand passed over the strands all the knots and tangles were removed and straightened. 

"There, I know its not as good as your beautiful curls but its less like her, is that better?" Luna asked feeling the guilt build that her friend had suffered so much.

Hermione let go of Lunas arm but never looked away from the mirror. Some how Luna felt that this was almost worse than the thrashing crazy Hermione from the morning. She just looked so beaten, so empty. It broke her heart to see her friend like this. 

"Hermione, I'm going to vanish your clothes, is that ok?" Luna asked pointing her wand as the poor woman. " I need to get you clean and I don't think magic will work half as well as the natural magic of hot water." 

Hermione gave the barest dip of the head in a nod and Luna vanished her clothes off, later she would admit that she actually destroyed the damn clothes but for now she had to focus on her friend. 

Turning the water on in the shower she guided her friend by the shoulders over to the bath and prompted her to climb in. Seeing that her friend was making no attempt to do anything but stand there, eyes closed in the water Luna made a choice she hoped she wouldn't later regret.

Climbing into the tub behind Hermione she inched the poor witch forward until the water was running down over her whole body. Taking the soap in her hands she took a deep breath.

"Hermione? I'm just going to wash you ok? Don't worry your safe and I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." That said Luna began to was all the grime off of her friend. Running her hands gently over her skin, spreading the soap and trying to was the abuse off of the poor witch.

After a few minutes Luna began to hum that same haunting melody that seemed to help harry when he was in one of his hangovers. Slowly she turned Hermione round to face herself so she could wash the front side.

"Ok Hermione, I'm sorry but we're about to get very personal. If you want me to stop just say so ok? Are you ready?" Luna asked in a semi dreamlike state. 

Hermione Just Nodded once and closed her eyes. Luna was right it was about to get very personal as she cleaned every inch of the witch. Running her hands up her stomach to wash under her friends breasts. Luna began to hum once more as she slowly inched her hands down the front of her friend. 

"Just one more moment and I'll be done. Then we can get you out and get you warm and dry. Ok?" Luna stated as she washed her friends most intimate parts.

Finishing the shower and turning the water off, Luna guided her now clean friend out of the shower. Picking her wand up and running it over her friend she dried her off then wrapped her with a towel that was so warm and fluffy Hermione felt like she had been wrapped in a cloud. 

The whole time Luna had been helping Hermione in the shower, Harry had been cleaning out the bedroom. It was a war zone all of its own. The bed had been over turned and the bedding turned into a kind of nest in one corner. Then there was all the scratches on the walls from what was hopefully not fingernails. The bit that broke Harry's heart the most though was in one corner, covered in what was once a sheet, was Hermione's toilet. 

"What hell have you been put through?" Harry wondered allowed before putting the room to right with a few waves of his wand.

Just as he was finishing his rather impressive cleaning a very bundled up Hermione and a very soggy Luna rushed into the room. 

"Sorry harry but, um, out please" Luna ordered in a tone that meant he wasn't to argue.

"Oh ok. Ill go down and... Make some tea. Hermione? Would you like some tea?" harry asked as he backed to the door. 

"Harry, I love you. You know that right?" Hermione asked as she began to cry. "I can feel it coming. The darkness is closing in. I can feel... Its slipping away... I don't want to go. Please don't let me become that witch. Promise me you will kill me first. Promise me harry. PROMISE ME!!!" 

Harry freaked out at this point and ran. He didn't know what to do. He just ran to what he knew was safe and his. He ran out the house and headed to the boundary line. With an almighty crack he disapperated to a dark alley in Birmingham and headed off to the closest pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. that could have gone better. not gunna lie. I may have cried just a smidge at this.


	6. 6. That Fine Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. thank you to everyone who has been reading. means a lot to me.
> 
> as always this is for T3Tohru, my muse.
> 
> I own nothing. everything belongs to JKR

Harry awoke with a start, his mouth tasted like sawdust and acid. Reaching for his glasses Harry knew instantly something was wrong. They were normally on the left of the bed. That being said there was normally a yellow blurred wall there too. This was dark green and grey. Turning to the right and reaching out Harry did indeed find his glasses. Though he had to reach over a large lump under the duvet to get them. 

"Hmmmph.... Go back to sleep!" came a mumbled tired voice. 

Harrys world span and without any more of a warning he puked. Whole night of drinking on an empty stomach, yeah it burned his throat, lips and nose as he emptied all the liquid content over the previously beautiful covers. 

"FUCKING HELL POTTER, COULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT ELSEWHERE?" came the anguished cry of Draco who flung himself out of the bed. 

Draco then took notice of the Sickly male wizard before him. All anger gone. Replaced by a worried expression.

"Potter? Harry? HARRY?" Draco screamed. "Oh no you don't, no dying in my bed. Not after all the times I failed to kill you! You don't get to kill yourself!" 

Draco grabbing his wand off the night stand instantly jumped into the cooling vomit on the bed and rolled the wizard on to his back. Harry wasn't breathing. With a flick of his wand Draco cast a wordless diagnostic on the wizard and quickly realised what was wrong. Unsure of what spell would work best Draco opted for a more muggle approach.

Rolling Harry onto his side Draco opened Harrys mouth and rammed two fingers down his throat. The Effect was instant. Harry even unconscious gagged and spat out the vomit that had gotten caught in his throat. Dragging in huge gasps of air and coughing them back out Harrys eyes fluttered open. 

"Fucking hell Potter, Come on. That's it." encouraged Draco, pulling harry up onto his lap and stroking his back. "Come on, just breathe. Just breathe."

Harry at this point coiled round the kneeling Draco and started to cry. His breathing more normal and not caring who he was with or where just cried. Draco just continued to rub the other wizards back and let him cry, unshed tears of his own threatening to fall.

After a few minutes of quiet, when Harry's breathing had calmed and the tears had begun to dry Draco forced harry to sit up. Waving his wand around the bed he vanished all the vomit then pointed to a half open door in the corner of the room. At once the sound of running water could be heard and the splashing sound of a bath filling.

"Get up Harry. Go in the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up. I will deal with all this." Draco ordered. 

Harry just nodded and slunk off to the bathroom as he was told. 

Draco looked down at the bedspread around him, emerald green with silver embroidered serpents. It was clean, but that smell was still in the air. 

"Fuck, that's never going to come out." Draco complained as he once more flicked his wand and vanished all of his bedding. "Bloody Potter owes me big time for this one."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Luna was sat in her kitchen, nursing a long cold, half drunk cup of coffee. She didn't usually drink coffee. It made her too jittery. But she couldn't sleep. Normally when harry vanished off to drink, Headmistress McGonagall would send a house elf to let her know where he was. This way she could go and get him and bring him home safely. Glancing at the clock above the fireplace Luna counted down the minutes. 

Exactly as the clock hit six thirty am, the fire bellowed bright green and the Headmistress of Hogwarts herself stepped out into the kitchen.

"Headmistress, any news? Has he shown up? What can I do? Where could he be?" spewed Luna in a very unlike her way. 

"Steady Luna, first things first. Here you go" placing a large leather potion case on the table McGonagall stepped back and smiled at the petite witch. "These are the potions for Hermione. One a day should help get her back to the witch we know and love."

Taking a seat in one of the empty kitchen chairs, McGonagall waved a hand and a ornate tea set appeared. Offering a cup to the blonde witch, whilst the pot poured the liquid by itself.

"Secondly, the fact we cannot find him means he is somewhere hidden. This could be any of the old family homes if I'm honest. They all as you know have some form of wards that help them stay off the radar. I'm sure our harry is alright and in good hands." the elderly witch smiled and took a sip of her own tea. "If I'm not mistaken you should be informed shortly."

One thing Luna has noticed as the time has progressed, McGonagall has developed a very Dumbledore like ability to know what was about to happen. She even had that little twinkle in her eye. Luna had speculated more than once that the spirit of Dumbledore had actually possessed the stern witch. 

"I'm just so worried. I have never not been able to at least see him." Luna cried, hot tears slipping down her face. 

McGonagall raised an eyebrow and quietly filed that statement away for a later convocation. Not one to be a big believer in divination, even McGonagall had to admit Luna knew things that others couldn't possibly know. 

Just then a silver ball popped into being right above the kitchen table. The swirling pulsing silver of a Patronus charm.

"Luna, Potter is with me. He isn't well. I'm getting him cleaned up then ill Apparate him to your place. Should be there within the hour." Draco's voice pulsed from the silver ball before it popped and vanished completely. 

McGonagall smiled and rose from her chair. "well now, seems all is in order." that glint was back in her eye again. "I best be back to Hogwarts, who knows what trouble might occur whilst I'm absent." 

Throwing some powder into the fire McGonagall called out "Hogwarts, Heads Office" and stepped over the grate and vanished from sight.

Luna Simply Slumped in her chair. Draco had saved Harry. She would have to invite him for dinner as a thank you. Looking round Luna rose from her chair and began her morning routine of making tea and toast and prepping Hermione's potion.

"Its going to be a long day" Luna stated to the rising sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah. that happened. not sure where that will end up. 
> 
> and please feel free to comment. I would love to know your thoughts on this. never really written before. 
> 
> ciao


	7. 7. Between Genius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is building up to be a bumpy ride. 
> 
> as always a big thank you to you all for reading and to T3Tohru for the inspiration 
> 
> and JKR owns it all. I'm just playing with her toys

Luna headed up to Hermione's room. Knocking loudly and drawing back the bolt on the door.

"Hermione? How are you? I'm coming in, is that alright?" Luna called out.

Bracing herself in case Hermione attacked again Luna carefully slid her wand out from behind her ear. Pushing open the door, wand at her side she stuck her head round the door.   
Hermione was crouched in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth and muttering under her breath. Her hair was messy and knotted again, though not as badly as before. It took a few seconds before Hermione registered the small blonde witch was even there.

"Have you come to give me my nightmares? You have been slacking. Its been days since you were here." Hermione called out to Luna. "Just because you make me see you as my friend doesn't mean I don't know what you really are. Do you think me so crazed I don't recognise a dementor when I see one?"

Luna's heart broke that little bit more. Her friend thought she was still being tortured by the dementors in her cell in Azkaban. Luna stepped fully into the room. Reaching into her pocket she withdrew one of the potions McGonagall had brought round before. 

"Hermione i need you to drink this. Like yesterday. Its just a little potion to make you feel better." Luna asked nervously approaching the messy witch cautiously. "It wont hurt, I promise."

Hermione reached out and took the small vial and looked at it curiously. "Was I injured again? Is this a healing potion? Is that why you have let me rest the last few days? Why there has been less nightmares?"

Luna choked back a sob. The things her friend has been through. She deserves so much better than this. Luna takes a deep breath and composes herself, she needs to be strong for her friend right now. She needs to help her get better. If she gets better, that small voice in the back of her head whispers.

"Yes Hermione, you were injured. You thrashed too hard and fell to the floor. Drink it and you will feel better." Luna lied. She didn't like it. It made bile rise up her throat to lie to her friend. 

Hermione didn't hesitate after that, simply downed the contents of the vial and laid the empty vial on the floor. The seconds passed like hours for Luna as she stood there waiting for the potion to kick in. After thirty seconds a brightness came back to Hermione. It started in her eyes, those little doorways to the soul, then like a phoenix burst it rushed out to all the rest of her. Hermione stopped rocking and muttering, she looked up at Luna and smiled.

"Luna? What happened? Did I hurt anyone?" Hermione asked, getting to her feet. "I remember.... Actually I don't remember much at all. I'm completely crazy aren't I?" 

That was it. Luna broke, tears flooded down her face and she choked on the air trying to fill her lungs. Hermione rushed forwards to hug the small witch only to be stopped as Luna snapped her wand up to Hermione's throat. The tears still fell but Luna had gone into survival mode.

"Ah, so I am that crazy!" Hermione stated bluntly. "How long will the potion last?" 

"About.. About four hours." choked Luna. "McGonagall had them made for you. Said that they one a day and they will start lasting longer. Well that's the hope anyway. You're kind of a test subject." 

Hermione Laughed. It was a pleasant laugh and not an psychotic one. It caused Luna to relax a little and lower her wand. It was almost like having her nerdy best friend back. 

"umm... Luna, I know its a big ask, but could we go outside please?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Sure. But not for long. Its cold though, i will find you a coat." Luna replied stepping aside and gesturing to the door. 

"Its ok, I want to feel the cold. The heat from the sun, cold from the wind. I would take the sting of hail right now, i just want to feel." Hermione answered the girl as she exited the room and headed down the stairs.

Luna summoned the empty vial off of the floor. She had an idea that would require it, but was unsure of how to approach it. So she simply placed the glass vial in her pocket and followed Hermione down the stairs.

"Here Hermione." Luna said as she handed the witch a pair of simple slip on shoes. "You might want to feel things but the gravel of the path isn't pleasant on bare feet." 

Hermione simply nodded and took the shoes from Luna. Slipping the shoes on she took a deep breath and reached for the door handle to the back garden. 

Hot white light greeted her as she opened the door, that and the chill of the morning air that she greedily sucked into her lungs. It felt wonderful, it felt like normality. The tang of the morning chill. Hermione stepped out onto the path. A single tear ran down to her chin as she closed her eyes and took it all in. The feel of the cold air, the warm sun, the sound of the birds in the trees and the whisper of the leaves. It was beautiful. 

CRACK

Hermione and Luna both jumped as the loud sound of someone apperating filled the area, then the sound of retching. 

"Seriously Potter? How much more can you have left in you?" Came the silky tones of Draco Malfoy. 

Hermione spun on the spot and bolted inside, running full speed up to her room and slamming the door shut. 

Luna on the other hand simply flicked her wand towards the house muttering a complex sounding charm that her father had taught her. The charm was complex because it was tied to the person in the room it was attached too. Basically it monitored the mental state of the person within. If they were stable they could open the door and leave. If they were manic the bolt would slam shut and prevent them from leaving. 

"I never thought I would ever have to use that spell again. Luna whispered sadly to herself .  
"I'm coming Draco. How is he?"

Luna quickly headed down the path to the gate to the main road. Taking in the dishevelled look of Malfoy and the crumpled lump that was Harry she sighed. 

"Thank you Draco, Where did you find him?" Luna asked curiously 

"I found him in Birmingham, he was so waisted he was trying to book a cab home with our money. Had to convince the poor taxi driver that he was a reenactor that had just too much to drink and didn't know what he was trying to give him." At this point Draco turns to walk a good distance away to disaperate back home. 

"Draco? Would you like to come for dinner tomorrow?" Luna shouts after the Blonde wizard. 

Unfortunately for Draco she shouted this just as he spun on his heal to apparate. Heavily distracted but luckily for Draco he didn't managed to splinch himself. He just fell to the floor. 

"Excuse me?" Draco said with a look of shock on his face.

"Would you care to join us for dinner tomorrow night about six thirty?" Luna repeated.

Draco did a very good impression of a goldfish. 

"umm.... I.... Errr" stammered Draco.

"Don't worry. I will set you a place at the table, see you tomorrow Mr Malfoy." Luna stated and flicked her wand at harry. 

Harry had passed out again, so Luna simply lifted him with her wand and floated him into the house.

"Come on harry, lets get you cleaned up and into bed." Luna stated shutting the door behind her, and leaving Draco looking towards the house with a complete look of shock.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Putting Harry to bed and making sure there was an extra strength hangover cure on the bedside for him, Luna turned to the door behind her. The bolt was still drawn back, so that was a good sign. Knocking on the door gently and opening it slowly.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Luna calls out. "Its just me. I have something I would like to discuss with you if that's ok?"

As Luna enters the room she sees Hermione curled up on the floor in the corner with her back to the door. 

"I'm sorry. I just ..... I couldn't.... I" Hermione was crying 

"Shhh its ok. I understand. It was unexpected and you did what you felt you had to. Nothing wrong with that" Luna comforts as she goes and knees down next to the crying witch. 

Laying a hand on Hermione's side she gently scoops her friend up into a hug. Hermione didn't even resist just let herself be moved, then clung onto the Blonde with all her strength. Luna just held her and started humming the same tune from the day before. 

After about twenty minutes Luna stopped humming and asked the other witch what she had been thinking about all morning.

"Hermione, I want to see what happened to you." Luna stated bluntly. "I want you to pull the memories since the Battle to right now, and put them in this vial. That way i can see what you went through and figure out how best to help you."

Hermione pulled back and shook her head. Red puffy eyes pleading with the younger witch to not do this. 

Luna pulled her wand out and pressed it into Hermione's hand, lifting it to her friends temple.

"Shhh, its ok!" Luna smiled at her friend. "Just let me help you?"

With the tip of the wand pressed to her friends temple Luna withdrew the empty vial from her pocket. Pulling the wand away from Hermione's head a long thick silver and red swirl of memory came away with it. Tapping the wand to the glass the memory was stored. Luna smiled at Hermione, whilst the other witch just looked at her friend in shock.

"Please Luna, don't. Just don't watch it." Hermione begged knowing full well that nothing she could say would stop the girl from viewing the memories.

"Please don't think less of me?" Hermione said as she got up and walked over to stare out of the window. "can I be alone for a while please?"

Luna didn't say a word, she just got up, walked to the door and left. Closing it behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... next chapter will take some time to write. 
> 
> I hope to get it done soon though. I hope your all enjoying reading this as much as I am.
> 
> as always feel free to leave some feedback 
> 
> love you all.


	8. 8. And Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING this is not an easy chapter to read.   
> contains suggested rape.
> 
> as always all characters and places are owned by JKR 
> 
> and inspired by T3Tohru

Luna took a deep breath and rested her head on Hermione's door. Bracing herself for what she was about to witness. Harry's rhythmic snoring floated out of the room opposite, curiously the man only snored when he was drunk. Luna shook her head pushing that thought aside for later.

Taking one last breath, Luna pushes herself off the door and headed down to the second part of the basement. This room was her fathers study, all his research would have been piled haphazardly on every available surface. That was until Luna took over. Now everything was nearly stacked in boxes and shrunk to manageable sizes stored on some shelves at the back of the room. Lunas own research lay neatly across the desk, but this isn't what she was here for. 

"Right" was all Luna said as she decided that she would not back out. She had too see what plagued her friend.

Flicking her wand towards a glass fronted cabinet, a familiar stone dish levitated out and over to the centre of her desk. Her fathers research pensieve. Taking the vial with a shaky hand Luna poured the silvery red liquid of the memory out into the bowl. Then before she could talk herself out of it, Luna plunged headfirst into her best friends nightmares.  
==============================================================================

It was dark, cold and clammy. Not a place you would willingly spend time. The DMLE cells, barely lit and warded so no sound could pass. It reminded Luna of the time she had ended up in the dungeons near Slytherin. The version of Hermione before her looked drawn and tired but clean and fed. This was just after the final battle with Riddle. The time that the trio had spent off the radar at the Ministry of Magic for their debriefing. 

The memory jumped forward and a stern looking Auror came and guided Hermione to another room, this one too well let and overly warm. 

"Name?" came a commanding voice from just outside the light.

"Hermione Jean Granger." Hermione said with a strong tone that showed that she was far from happy to be here.

"And what can you tell us about the months you spent with one Harry James Potter and one Ronald Bilius Weasley?" the voice came again but seemingly from a different part of the room.

Luna shivered. This was an interrogation, not a debriefing. Instantly the Blondes eyes hardened and she vowed to get to the bottom of this.

"We were on a mission, ordered by Dumbledore to find and destroy the means that kept Voldemort, Riddle from dying." Hermione answered truthfully. 

"Why cant we find your parents? Where are they?" another voice from the shadows demanded.

Hermione looked a little worried at this question, a slight tremor appeared in her body.

"They are in hiding, I haven't had time to go find them, I thought it best not to know myself where they were. To protect them." Hermione stated as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Lies!" Snapped a female voice from the shadows. "Tell us the truth girl! Tell us the truth or we will take it from you by force!" 

Hermione looked shocked. More tears running down her face.

"I sent them away, I don't know-" Hermione started to repeat 

She was cut of by the same female voice but this time not by an accusation. This time by a spell.

"Legilimens" cried the female interrogator.

Hermione stiffened in her chair and began to pant. Only a few seconds passed before she relaxed and started crying even harder.

"Its true." came the female voice. "she Obliviated her parents. She willingly and knowingly used magic on two defenceless muggles." 

Hermione at this point was slumped in her chair, head in her hands and crying heavily. Luna didn't know if she even registered what the witch was saying.

"Well then, we have no choice. No one is above the law." The first male voice purred. "Hermione Jean Granger, you are guilty of using magic on Muggles, this is a breach of the statute of secrecy act. Therefore you will be sentenced to no less than six months in Azkaban. May the Dementors have pity on you."

At this Hermione stood and Tried to make a run for where she thought the door was. No way was she going down without a fight.

"STOP HER!" called the male

Several people all in dark robes rushed the poor woman. Luna was crying, but dutifully watched every second of the event as it unfolded before her. 

That's when she noticed it. Several robe sleeves were torn or pushed back by the struggling Hermione. Every single one had a dark mark. Hermione was judged by death eaters. Luna, white from shock, ran in to see if she could see any faces under the hoods. The hoods she guessed were charmed to not fall off and never allow anyone a glimpse of their face.

The memory Jumped again. This time to a rocky island with a tall towering black structure reaching up to the sky before her. Rough waves assaulted the rocks at the edge of the Island.

"Azkaban" Luna gasped. She had seen it before in papers and pictures but to see it first hand.... She never wanted to see it again.

Looking over she saw that Hermione was tied up, completely. Being carried by a large man in a solid black robe that hid every feature. The man slung Hermione roughly up onto his shoulder and marched off towards the guards at the base of the stairs. 

"Move aside!" Came a deep grunt from the man carrying Hermione. 

"State your business here?" queried one of the guards.

The man simply Lifted his robe sleeve, showing the guards his dark mark. The guards looked slightly pale at this and turned and faced the wall of the building. The Man carrying Hermione just huffed a chuckle and started up the stairs and into the prison.

Luna was appalled. It would seem that the Death eaters were still very much a problem, even with their master defeated they could do a lot of damage to the wizarding world.

The memory jumped once more. Luna found herself inside a prison cell. Looking round she couldn't see Hermione, then the man came round the corner and flung her down on the ground.   
The glamour on the man shifted at this point, he looked like a dementor. Luna choked back a sob. Hermione wasn't tormented by dementors for six months. She was tortured by angry Death Eaters for months.

"Legilimens" Whispered the man.

At this point Hermione went ridged again. And through the memory Luna was able to see what Hermione was being forced to relive. 

Hermione was thrown to the floor in Malfoy manor. The evil witch Bellatrix sat atop her and was carving the word "Mudblood" into her left arm. Hermione screaming in pain as the cursed blade shot out micro pulses of the Cruciartus curse as it bit into her flesh. Then the world went black for a second.

Luna was thrown back into the cell but everything was muted and fuzzy. The man stood over Hermione was laughing. Luna looked down at her friend. She was a mess. How long had she been made to relive that event? Hermione was covered in her own vomit and had wet herself. The man then did something that made Luna so angry she wanted to hunt him down and rip his throat out.

"CRUCIO" 

Hermione screamed and passed out.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna Stayed and watched every "dementor" torment. They happened twice a day at various times. This was awful. Her friend was made to watch her family be obliviated then was send back to the Malfoy manor for some more torture. Then they would cast the Cruciartus curse and laugh as she vomited and messed herself and rolled in it. 

It went on like this for weeks. Then things truly changed. 

It was pitch black in the cell. Luna couldn't see much, Hermione was Laid on her back sleeping fitfully. 

The cell bars creaked open. A large man entered the cell, he wasn't wearing a cloak or a glamour charm. He staggered side to side, drunk, very drunk Luna would say as the smell hit her. 

"So you have come to torment me more have you?" Hermione addressed the Death Eater thinking it was a Dementor. "Well come on then, get on with it."

The man stopped looked at the messy witch in shock, then smiled.

"As you wish Mudblood!" He rasped out

Hermione's eyes snapped open, she realised something was wrong this time. That this wasn't a dementor. 

"Stupefy." called the Death Eater.

Hermione fell to the floor, frozen in place by the spell. 

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Crowed the Death Eater. "You on the other hand, Filthy Mudblood, Will not enjoy one second of it"

At that the Death Eater removed his robe and went to remove his pants. Luna cried out and forcefully flung herself from the memory. She couldn't watch that. Anything but that. As she hit the floor of her study, wand in hand she sent a wordless blasting hex at the pensieve and obliterated it. 

Crying and shaking, Luna curled up on the floor and tried to regain herself.

"Oh Hermione..... I'm sorry!" she whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry. It happened. 
> 
> Please forgive me?
> 
> Love you all.


	9. 9. All From Naught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there.   
> New chapter for all you lovely people.
> 
> As always I own nothing, all belongs to JKR.
> 
> And inspired by the works of T3Tohru, my muse.

"Luna?" Harry called out. 

It was dark, he had woken up in the bed as he always had but this time it was night. Putting his glasses on harry got out of the bed and staggered, still slightly drunk and very hungover. The first thing he checked on exiting his room was that the door across the hall was bolted. It was. Headed down the cold dark stairs Harry next checked the kitchen. There wasn't anything there either. Just remnants of long cold tea. 

"Luna? Where are you? Are you ok?" Harry called out. 

He checked the small room that Luna had converted into a bedroom for herself after she had taken Harry in. It was empty, bed still made and the curtains still open showing the clear night sky beyond. Harry then headed down to the press room. Sometimes Luna would go there if she couldn't sleep and have a look through her fathers research. She would normally do this the nights after she had been to see him at St Mungo's. 

Opening the door that lead down to the cellar, Harry heard it. That faint cry that was coming form below. Without any further thought he had wand out and lit with a wordless Lumos and headed down the stairs. The sight that greeted him worried him no end. Luna was sat in the corner of her study area, knees up to her chest and crying hard, she had been crying for a while judging by her puffy eyes and cracked lips. 

"LUNA?" harry cried out and rushed over to the small blonde witch. "what is it? Are you hurt?"

Luna just shook her head and continued to cry. 

Harry then looked around the room, there was water all over the table and bits of broken stone littering the floor. Taking a piece of the jagged rock in his hand he recognised the runes carved on the lip instantly. 

"Luna, what happened to the pensieve?" harry asked holding out the shard of stone.

Luna flinched away from Harry's hand like it might turn into a wasp and sting her.

"I....I looked into it, saw what happened to her. Why she is this broken" Luna croaked out. "They tortured her Harry. They made her think they were Dementors, and they destroyed her."

Harry slumped to the floor next to his friend, pulled her in close and just held her. 

"Who Luna? Who hurt her?" Whispered Harry.

"I don't know his name, but if I ever see him...." Luna Stated. "Let me show you?"

Harry just nodded. Luna took her wand and touched the tip of it to her temple and withdrew a time sliver of her memory and pressed it to Harry's temple. 

Harry frowned, it was a strange feeling having someone else's memories suddenly appear in your head. Then as he took notice of what the man was doing his eyes flared and he stood so fast Luna ended up falling to her side on the floor. 

"HE DIDN'T? PLEASE TELL ME HE DIDN'T?" Harry Bellowed in fury.

Luna just started crying once more and nodded to Harry that he did. 

Harry then managed something that only a wizard in desperate need or pure blind anger would manage to do, he spun on his heel and disapperated through the wards around the house.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was blind with rage, he found himself at a familiar location not too far from where he just was. The tall ragged looking house that was the Burrow. Without even thinking twice about it, he opened the gate and walked the short path to the kitchen door. 

Knock knock.

He stood there for a few minutes not wanting to think, not knowing what to do. Then the door creaked open.

"Harry? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" asked the kindly voice of Mr Weasley. "Harry? Whats wrong?" 

Harry burst into tears. 

"Hermione..." He started

Harry was pulled into the kitchen and sat on a chair. At this point Mrs Weasley had appeared at the bottom of the stairs and was taking in the scene before her. 

"She was tortured, in Azkaban. Luna showed me." Harry said robotically. 

Mr Weasley looked saddened and rested a hand on the wizards shoulder.

"Harry, that's what Azkaban is. She was sent there for breaking the law. She," he stated but was cut off.

"She was Raped, God only knows how many times!" Harry stated getting angry again now. 

Harry took out his wand and placed it to his temple, barely noticing the flinch of both Weasleys at him drawing his wand. Harry withdrew the memory fragment and offered it to the aging wizard. Mr Weasley nodded and touched the tip of the wand to his temple then closed his eyes for but a few moments. 

"OH!" Exclaimed Mr Weasley. "Oh, my poor girl." 

Mr Weasley collapsed in a chair, tears flowing freely down his face. Pale as a ghost and shaking as he silently cried for the poor girl he viewed as a second daughter. 

"Arthur? Are you all right? What has happened?" asked Mrs Weasley 

"Harry I know this person. He is on the Wizengamot." Mr Weasley said " His name is Herbert Burke. I will report him now. Just leave this to me!" 

But Harry was already up and out the door before the sentence was completely finished. 

"Shit, Molly get my coat please? That boy is out for blood" states Mr Weasley. "Not that I can blame him." 

"Arthur!" says Mrs Weasley taking her husbands hand. "Come back to bed. There is nothing you can do at this point and I don't want to see you hurt."

"But." Mr Weasley begins but is cut off by his wife's hand on his mouth.

"You cant stop him and I don't want you to. So let it go, and come try and sleep." Mrs Weasley suggests. 

"Yes dear."   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kreacher" Harry calls into the darkness.

CRACK

"The Master calls?" the aged gravely house elf replies.

"Do you know where Herbert Burke Lives?" Harry demands

"Yes, Kreacher knows." 

"Take me there now." Demands Harry holding out his hand for the house elf to take.

CRACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... We know where this is headed.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment. Will always appreciate comments
> 
> Okiday.
> 
> Bye now. 
> 
> XD


	10. 10. Ashes of The Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while. Life happened and bad things from the past had come back to haunt me.  
> But im back now. 
> 
> Short chapter here. more to come though.
> 
> As always i own nothing. Everything belongs to JKR 
> 
> and inspired by the works of my creator the Victor Frankenstein of this monster T3Tohru.

CRACK

Harry found himself outside a rather impressive looking home. The place was smaller than the Malfoy Manor but still bigger than what would be classed as a house. Kreacher had dropped him on the doorstep of the stately home and with a second crack had left him there.

Knock Knock Knock

Harry pounded the edge of his fist into the door and waited. Harry clutched his wand tightly and waited for the door to open. 

It took barely a minute for the door to be answered but for harry it was a lifetime. The door opened to show an elderly house elf.

"Who goes there at this time in the morn..." the house elf started.

"Imperio" Hissed Harry. "You will bring your master down to that room there. And quickly." Harry ordered the elf as he headed off to the room in question 

Harry found himself in a dining room. It was grand and well looked after. All the places were set at the table as if ready for a stately dinner. Harry passed back and forth across the room from the door, waiting fury and fire in his veins.

"What is the meaning of this? Who dare summon me in my own home?" came an obnoxious voice from the top of the stairs. 

Harry stopped pacing and turned towards the door as the man from the memories stepped into view.

"POTTER?" the man stated with a startled expression.

Harry held the man at wand point. 

"Mr Burke, please take a seat." Harry flicked his wand and a chair moved back from the table.

Burke paled and nodded and moved to the chair as ordered. The fear on his face at seeing the murderer of the Dark Lord in his home, threatening him with his wand.

"What is the meaning of this? Why have you invaded my home?" Burke demanded.

"First of all is there anyone else here?" Harry asked calmly. "I would hate for our discussion to be.... Interrupted." 

Mr Burke paled again and swallowed the bile that had risen to the back of his throat.

"N...... no, my wife a....and daughter are out at her m......mothers for the weekend." Burke stammered out. 

"Good" Harry grinned and took a step towards the frightened man. "were going to have a discussion about some events that have been brought to my attention."

As Harry took another step towards Burke, he noticed that Harrys eyes were pure red. And his mind flashed back to the times he saw the dark lord truly furious with other death eaters. Burke remembered the fear of being in the presence of the most powerful dark wizard of all time, and right now he wished he was back in those times. This young man before him had bested the Dark Lord.

Burke has now discovered a new level of fear.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Herbert Burke Arrested

Late last night Lord Herbert Burke of the Wizengamot was found wandering the streets of London in only his underwear and a bathrobe. He was picked up by muggle police and taken to a police station.

When two of our Aurors were dispatched to recover the man he was found gibbering and begging for forgiveness. He freely confessed to war crimes during Voldemort's reign of terror and other atrocities from his death onwards. 

An investigation has been launched into how Lord Burke had ended up in such a state. Burke has no memories of the previous evening and shows substantial magically inflicted wounds. 

He is currently being treated in St. Mungo's before he will face trial as a confirmed Death Eater.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna lays the news paper down. She blinks back tears and silently calms herself.

"Harry, what did you do?" she whispers to herself. "Where are you? Please come home."

She gets up and begins the daily routine she has set up to help Hermione. Its been three days since Harry left and Hermione is improving slowly. There is still a long way to go till she is better but there is hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to leave a comment. 
> 
> Where will this go?


	11. 11. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all new post.
> 
> As always I own nothing. it all belongs to JKR
> 
> and as always inspired by T3Tohru 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Harry awoke in a strange bed. The room was dimly lit from the day light trying to come through the curtains. He reached for his glasses out of reflex but they weren't there. Feeling around he finds them on the very edge of the bed. 

"So the sleeping beauty finally awakes?" A voice comes from the darkness in the corner. "I was beginning to wonder if you had drunk yourself to death?"

"Who are you?" Harry demanded. "Did we... You know? Last night.... Is that why I'm here?"

Harry went to stand but the pain in his head caused him to sway and collapse back onto the bed. Glasses now firmly in place he looked about the room. It was sparse, damp and quite run down. 

"Where am i?" Harry croaked.

"Finally! A good question." Came the smooth voice from the corner.

Leaning forward into the light so Harry could finally see who was in the room with him. A slim built pale woman with blood red hair draping down round her face. Chocolate eyes so dark they are almost red glared at the poor wizard. The black tinted lips drew back in a wicked smirk.

"Well my little Dark Lord, After the show of magic you poured into lord Burke you were drained and stumbling round. I found you and brought you somewhere safe...ish to recover." The lilting tone of the strangers voice made Harry's stomach turn. "I have been waiting for you My Lord, And what fun we are going to have!"

==============================================================================

"I don't want it. I don't. Please don't. I'll be good I promise. I wont use magic anymore" Hermione protested.

Luna was holding the struggling witch trying to get her to drink the potion that will help her back to the witch that she once was. It had been a week now and the potion was having the desired effect. This time last week it was impossible to be in the same room as the Brown haired witch without her being violently aggressive. Now after a week of daily potions Hermione was more subdued, less prone to outbursts but still defiant when it came to getting her to drink the stuff.

"Hermione, please just drink it, it will make everything better" The blonde witch stated. "Fact, this stuff is nasty!"

Hermione Nodded.

"Fact, this stuff is helping you become better!"

Hermione looked at the witch.

"Fact, If you willingly drink it we can go and sit in the garden and watch the birds and the bugs again."

Hermione nodded again and held out her hand for the potion. Taking it and downing it with a grimace, Luna watched as the haze cleared from Hermione's expression and she once again became the Witch from the past.

"Fact" Hermione stated "Luna is the most amazing witch i have ever met." 

Luna grinned at her best friend and hoped that she didn't notice the blush spread across her face. She stood up and reached a hand down to the witch and helped her to her feet.

"Come on, lets get you in the shower then you can have some breakfast and we will go outside and relax." Luna said as she guided her friend towards the bathroom.

Hermione followed and watched the blonde witch turn the shower on and place some shampoo and soap where Hermione could reach it. As Luna went to leave the room to give her friend some privacy she made a snap decision.

"Luna!" Hermione said quietly as she stepped into the blonde witches way. "I.... Ummm.. I don't know how to... Umm oh hell with it!"

Hermione then moved forward as if to hug the smaller witch, Luna accepting and raising her arms into the embrace was then startled as Hermione gently pressed her lips to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was short. they should start getting longer again. 
> 
> feel free to comment. 
> 
> and please in these troubled time remember that you are not alone. you will always have people to reach out to should you need help. Be good to each other. offer help when you can. and offer love freely as it really is the best thing in the world. 
> 
> Love you all :)


	12. 12. Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again I own nothing.  
> all belongs to JKR
> 
> Inspired by T3Tohru 
> 
> enjoy.

Luna woke with a start. It was very early in the morning and her wards had alerted her that Harry had finally come home. Climbing out of bed and walking upstairs to his room she could see a gentle light coming from under the door. 

"Harry?" Luna asked quietly as she gently rapped on the door.

She heard something drop to the floor as his footsteps rushed towards the door. He opened the door half way face flushed and sweaty with tired bags under his eyes.

"Luna, hey. How are you?" He asked breathlessly. "I didn't mean to wake you. I'm ok, promise. Go back to bed."

Luna looked shocked at him, why was he so out of breath? He looked so much like Hermione when she was in a manic period. His eyes were darting back and forth and he looked like he was hiding something.

"Harry? Whats going on?" Luna asked coldly. "Why are you acting so strangely? I cant smell any alcohol on your breath." 

As she said this she went to push open his door. Harry stepped more into the door and blocked her.

"DONT" Harry warned her coldly. "Don't try it."

Luna casually flicked her wand and vanished the entire door, Harry who was leaning heavily on it stumbled forward into the hallway head first into Hermione's door with a loud crash. Luna has sidestepped just in time to avoid the wizards tumble and stepped into his room. 

"What is going on?" Luna asked in shock. "Why are you packing? Where are you going?" 

Sat on the bed was a large trunk full of all Harry's possessions and clothes. The room was stripped bare of all but the stuff that belonged to Luna. A few clothes were left in the draws and there was a book that was on the floor, obviously what had dropped as harry had rushed to stop the blonde from entering.

"So that it huh? Just going to pack up and run? After all we have worked towards?" Luna demanded as she spun to face Harry. "So? Come on then? Spit it out? Where are you going?"

"Away! I need to go. I need to get out of here." Harry said moving to pack the rest of his belongings. "I have things I need to do."

"Harry Potter you are a coward!" Luna spat. "If you leave this house tonight don't you dare come back!"

With that last remark Luna turned and fled down the stairs headed to her room. She wouldn't let him see her cry, she couldn't. As she sat numbly on the side of her bed she hoped he would realise he was being a fool and just go to sleep. But after a few minutes she felt the wards flare again and then nothing.

Luna laid her head in her hands as the tears stung her eyes and ran down her face.

He was gone.  
==============================================================================

The next morning a very red eyed Luna unbolted Hermione's door. She entered and began the slow process of convincing the witch to take her potion. She had left the breakfast on the floor just outside the door and entered slowly. Hermione was stood staring out the window and rocking slightly.

"Three was here all snug and tight, till one got up and started a fight. The little witch cried, and fell to the floor, after the wizard left ever more" Hermione sung in a mock lullaby. Then began to giggle. 

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Luna asked as she crept closer. "Do you want to drink you potion for me?" 

Hermione turned to Luna. The smile faded from her face, for a brief second Luna could almost swear she had already had her potion. Her eyes were clear and she was looking at her normally. Then it slipped back and she started to shake.

"No, I don't. It tastes like sick." Hermione complained. "And it makes my tummy all weird."

Luna stopped barely a foot away from her friend, she needed her friend right now. 

"Hermione please?" Luna begged. "Please take it? For me?"

Hermione looked at the other witch and then nodded. Reaching out and taking the small bottle she lifted it to her lips.

"Ok Blondie" Hermione quipped. "For you!" 

It was almost like a toast to the blonde witch as Hermione lifted the vial to her lips and drank it down in one. She grimaced at the taste but almost as soon as she had the calm came over her. 

Hermione then noticed the red eyes and cracked lips of the smaller witch. 

"Luna? Oh my gods!" Hermione stated. "Are you alright? Whats happened?" 

Luna began to cry again.

"I have been up all night. I couldn't sleep." Luna sobbed. "Its Harry! He Left. He is gone and isn't coming back."

Luna crumpled to the floor and Hermione quickly rushed over and scooped the crying witch into her lap. She began making shushing noises as she stroked Luna's hair. Luna just held Hermione tighter and sobbed into her shoulder.

"It will be ok." Hermione whispered. "He will be ok."

Hermione wasn't sure if Luna believed her. She didn't know if she believed it herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so maybe enjoy was the wrong word. 
> 
> Love ya. ummm.... Sorry


	13. 13. Let The Darkness Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Hope everyone is staying safe? 
> 
> As usual this isn't mine JKR owns everything. 
> 
> Inspired by the works of T3Tohru.

Harry stepped over the boundary of Lunas home and with a sharp crack vanished. Moments later he found himself in the familiar dark hallway of his home, The House of Black. Upon hearing the crack the shrieking of the late Lady Black began.

"Who is there? What filth now intrudes on these grounds?" the portrait demanded. "I demand you show yourself at once!"

Harry emerged right in front of the likeness from the inky black shadows. Eyes burning with rage. 

"You will stop your shouting!" Harry hissed "if not i will burn you from the wall and make sure to spread the ashes in the centre of Muggle London. 

At this he extended his hand and proceeded to wordlessly and wandlessly create a bluebottle flame in the palm of his hand. The portrait instantly stopped the caterwalling and eyed the wizard with fear.

"Better!" Harry said dryly. "You will treat me with the respect I deserve as the heir of this house."

With that Harry seemed to glide his way towards the flickering light in the kitchen. Pushing open the door he was greeted by the still strange looking witch who was sitting atop the table. 

"Welcome home My Lord" the redhead said with a smile. "Did you manage to get what you needed?"

"I did. Luna tried to stop me but she let me leave." Harry stated tensely. "I doubt she will be a problem from here on out."

"So what's the plan?" Millie asked. "Who is next to feel the wrath of the most powerful wizard in the world?"

Harry turned his back on the witch and headed out of the kitchen again. Pausing at the door he looked back over his shoulder.

"I'm not sure yet. I need sleep." He said dryly. "Find yourself a room. When I know I will tell you."

With that he left the room and headed up to Sirius's old room to sleep. 

But sleep didn't find Harry. Just thought of the things he had done to the sorry excuse of a man that had hurt his friend. Everyone he closed his eyes he could see the man writhing on the floor, hear the screens of agony. Feel the bones crack and dislocate with every punch. Burke had deserved it. He deserved to suffer for the suffering he had caused. After all the pain Burke had finally broken and told him the names of the remaining Death Eaters that he knew of. A few Harry knew had been sent to Azkaban but they seemed to have been let out again. But some truly shocked him. 

As the morning light started to pour through the moth eaten curtains of his room Harry begrudgingly got up off the bed. He hadn't slept at all. Slowly walking down the stairs he found his way to the kitchen. He was surprised to see the room spotless with a kettle on the stove and a whistling house elf cleaning the dust from the pantry.

"Umm.. Kreacher? Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked fearing the old house elf had finally lost it.

"Lord Black." Kreacher grunted. "Good morning Master. Kreacher was just making the Lord some Breakfast." 

Harry was shocked. As he stood there trying to understand what was going on he could feel the magic in the house responding to him. The Darkness that seemed to creep from the corners of the room seemed to lift and he could sense where everything was. 

"Kreacher. Is this because I claimed my rites as Lord Black last night? Harry asked the elf.

"Yes, my Lord." The elf stated. "The house and all its property are now completely yours to do with as you see fit. Would you like eggs?" 

Harry just nodded. Taking a seat at the head of the table he tuned out the noise that the house elf was making and closed his eyes. In his mind he pictured the house around him, slowly all the rooms came into shape and he noticed a few he had never set foot in. In Regulus'old room he could see a blip of green light, as he focused on the light it sort of zoomed in and he could see it was Millie laying asleep on the bed.

"Wow" Harry breathed out as he opened his eyes.

Kreacher laid a plate Infront of Harry along with some salt and pepper and a knife and fork. 

"Thank you." Harry said out of reflex. 

The elf bowed so low his nose almost touched the floor. 

"If master needs Kreacher, Master knows he only has to call for him." The old elf rasped and disappeared with a snap. 

Harry settled into breakfast and soon found himself lost in thought.   
==========================================

Luna held onto Hermione for a good while. Tears streaming freely down her face. When she eventually calmed down she pulled back and looked at her friend. 

"Hermione, Harry isn't well. He seems so dark and distant." Luna croaked. "He... He threatened to hurt me."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. 

"His eyes though, they were full of pain, full of darkness." Luna stated looking off out the window. "He... He.. "

Then a vapid expression took over the blondes face and she began to shake. Hermione looked on in horror as her friend's eyes began to cloud over.

"The hero of light falls in the night, down into terror and dispair. His friends look on, as a new war is to come, and darkness claims it's new heir. But victory can be claimed as the first of their name has power to match, this new heir of Black." 

The words came out croaked and strange, not at all how Luna normally sounds. As she finished talking she collapsed in a heap on the floor. Hermione rushed over and scooped the blonde up.

"Luna! Are you ok?" Hermione calls. "Luna, wake up. Speak to me?" 

"Hermione? Hehe" Luna chimes in her normal voice. " You're so pretty!"

Luna passes out again as a blushing Hermione picks her up and carried her over to what once was Harry's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... That happened. 
> 
> See ya soon.


	14. 14. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for a little while i will be focusing mainly on Harry. now and again we will jump back to Luna and Hermione as they are still main characters. But just letting some time pass so we can get Hermione better and Harry well.... you will see.
> 
> as always i own nothing all belongs to JKR
> 
> Inspired by the works of T3Tohru

Luna woke to daylight pouring through the open curtains, she didn't actually remember falling asleep. Nor did she remember getting herself into a bed, all that she knew was that her eyes hurt and hear head felt like someone had let an enraged Erumpent loose through her skull. She eased herself up off of the pillow and regretted it instantly, nausea and pain greeted her and her stomach rolled.

"Urgh... What happened?" Luna quietly whispered to herself. 

Looking about the room she starting piecing bits together. She had woken in what was formally Harry's room, fresh tears pricked at the blondes eyes. She had been crying on Hermione last she remembered. But after that there was nothing, just a haze of speech and then waking up in pain. Looking around again she noticed that the bedroom door was left open, glancing through she saw.... Hermione's door was open.

"HERMIONE?" Luna called as she threw herself out of bed. "Where are you? Are you OK?"

Luna bounced off the door frame, world spinning about her as she tried desperately not to be sick. She grabbed hold of Hermione's door and looked inside, she wasn't there, Didn't look like she had been there all night. Luna reached out with her senses trying to see if the homes wards would show her where the messy haired witch had gone too. After a few moments of trying to clear her head enough to get the wards to respond Luna located Hermione. She was down in her office.

"Oh this could be bad!" Luna chirped as she headed carefully down the stairs.

It took her a few minutes to get to the basement layer where the printing press and the office was located. There was a flickering light coming through from the office. Carefully Luna eased the door open expecting the worse.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Luna croaked. "what are you..... Are those my research papers?"

Hermione looked up Guiltily from the pages she had spread all across the floor. 

"Umm... So I was thinking that if these Pumperflicks are so rare and endangered we should find them and protect them, just think we could go out and find them, bring them back here and they can live in a special shoe box at the end of the garden and we could feed them coffee beans and pop tarts." Hermione rushed out excitedly. "Look see I have correlated all of the sightings and have worked out where we would most likely to find them." 

With that Hermione whipped out Luna's wand and flicked it in the air and a glowing orb filled the center of the study. A perfect representation of the earth was displayed and across several continents there were bright blue glowing dots. Luna tried her best to understand what was going on before her, but the pain in her head was getting worse and the flashing lights before her were making the room spin more.

"Hermione...."

"Yes Luna?" Hermione answered as she turned to look at the pale witch. "Are you OK?"

Luna didn't answer with words, she just promptly emptied her stomach of the little that was in there and passed out cold on the floor.   
==============================================================================

Harry sat in the kitchen of the Black family home and shuffled papers round in front of him. He had a permanent scowl etched into his face and was doing his best to block out the rambling of the red haired witch sat to the side of him. 

"Yeah, so that's when they decided that i should marry a noble house and not do anything that I wanted for myself, that's why i ran away. Not been back since." Millie carried on as though she didn't notice Harry wasn't paying attention. 

Harry for the most part had managed to tune the witch out and had instead been focusing on his plan of attack. He had names of those that were involved in some way with what happened to Hermione. People he actually knew of from school or other social circles that he had found himself in. The first person to face his wrath was obvious. Such a betrayal, the man stood side by side with them at the battle of Hogwarts. 

"ENOUGH!" Harry bellowed and all the candles in the dim kitchen dimmed and flickered before once again settling back to their gentle sway. 

"Millie, I know where I'm going next. If you want to come I will need you top shut up and do what I tell you." Harry growled. "Is that understood?"

Millie just nodded and moved over to try and see what was on the paper that harry was holding. 

"So.. My Dark Lord, Who is it we visit first?" Millie asked.

"An old friend." Harry replied. "Kreacher?" 

As the old elf popped into existence by his masters legs Harry handed over the bit of paper he had been holding. 

"Take us to him!" Harry demanded 

Kreacher looked at the paper.

"As Master wishes." the elf croaked and with a snap all three disappear from the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND....HERE....WE....GO!


	15. 15. The Cost of Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always I own nothing. all belongs to JKR
> 
> inspired by the work of T3Tohru

Crack.

Harry and Millie found themselves on the doorstep of a very nice looking house. It reminded Harry of Grimmauld place, only brighter and more friendly looking.

"Millie, put this on and what ever you do stay quiet." Harry stated and pushed a bundle of cloth into the red heads hands. 

Without waiting Harry then turns and rings the old style pull bell by the front door. Harry hears the sound of a bell ringing inside the home and waits. He doesn't have to wait too long before he heads the heavy foot falls and grumbling from inside.

As the door opens Harry in greeted by the familiar rotund shape of his old potions master.

"Harry Potter." Slughorn states with a chuckle. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure on this fine afternoon?"

"Good afternoon Professor." Harry said calmly. "I found myself in a bit of a jam recently regarding potions and thought I might come and pick your brains on the subject. Do you mind if I come inside?"

"Not at all my boy." Slughorn beamed. "As long as you drop the professor. Its Horace to you."

With that said the bulbus man stepped aside and let the younger wizard inside his home. 

Harry feels a slight brush of cloth against the back of his hand as Slughorn closes the front door.

"Shall we move to the kitchen then." Slughorn asks. "I find tea is always a good start to any visit." 

Slughorn leads Harry down a passageway covered in photos of students he had collected over the years. The kitchen turned out to be full of light and very spacious and meticulously clean, for some reason this surprised Harry. Putting aside that thought Harry looked about the room and took note of the view from every window. Harry was glad that the old wizard was very fond of privacy as there were high walls and hedge rows to stop anyone from seeing inside the house.

"So Harry my boy, what seams to be the issue you have encountered?" Slughorn asks pouring tea into two cups. "I do so love the fact that you still feel you can come to me for help when you need it."

Harry just stared at the old wizard before him. Harry could feel the hate rising up inside but pushed it down. It wasn't time yet, he had to let this play out a little more before he struck.

"Well the other day I had the pleasure of seeing a potion used on a witch with significant mental trauma." Harry began as he took a sip of tea. "Its a strange thing to see, one minute she was completely loopy, the next she was as sane as you or I. I just wondered if you knew anything about this potion sir?"

The old potion master beamed. He clapped his hands together and took a deep breath as if to begin a lecture.

"As it happens my boy I think your talking about one of the potions I have recently created by request of the Headmistress. Is it a ounce vile with a mercurial liquid?" Slughorn asked.

Harry just nodded and prompted the older wizard to continue.

"Well as it happens the headmistress came to me saying that a old student of ours needed help with her mental health. Well that was that I knew I had to help and it just so happened that I had been experimenting with potion to help with that very issue." Slughorn paused as a frown slowly etched onto his face. "I made the potion and delivered it to the Headmistress as soon as I was able. Can I ask then who the lucky witch in question was?"

This was it. Harry slowly eased his wand out of his pocket making sure the old professor couldn't see his movements. 

"Hermione Granger Professor." Harry stated coldly. "My best friend. The friend you helped get locked away and tortured in Azkaban."

The look of shock that crossed the old mans face was perfect. Before Slughorn had a chance to move Harry cast a Wordless Incarcerous and the old man found himself chained to the chair he was sat on. 

"So professor, would you like to see what I learned from my time being connected to Riddle?" Harry asked. "He was always so adapt at breaking into peoples minds, Here let me show you."

With that Harry mentally grabbed hold of the old wizards mind and forced his way inside. The moment he entered he began forcing the man to relive the horrors that Hermione had lived through, not just at Azkaban but through all the years that they had been friends. Every time Slughorn attempted to fightback Harry would slap the man in the face and force him to watch as his friend was tortured and broken again and again. After what felt like hours Harry left the mans mind. The elderly wizard was Red faced and crying, a slight trickle of blood flowing from his nose.

"Harry. Please? I'm sorry." Slughorn wept. "They offered me so much to do it. I am so weak I couldn't help myself." 

"So that was all it took?" Harry spat. "A little gold to betray an innocent witch that had sacrificed more than you ever could know. Well professor, its time you pay for your crimes."

With this Harry released the chains that held the potions master to the chair. 

"Stand up!" Harry Demanded "Come on, to your feet." 

Harry pointed his wand at the man and watched as the man got to his feet.

"Ok Harry, I'm ready. What's it to be? Are we going to the ministry to hand myself in?" Slughorn asked.

"Oh no professor." Harry grinned. "We are not going anywhere. Crucio" 

The old man Screamed and fell to the floor, Body shaking and muscles bulging. Harry let the curse end and watched ass the feeble excuse for a wizard once again sucked in air. 

"How does it feel professor?" Harry leaned in close to ask. "Is this everything you hoped for when you sold her out to the Death Eaters? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"

Again the kitchen was filled with the sounds of screaming and the sound of the large man slapping against the floor with convulsions. Harry once more ended the curse.

"Lets see how you like having multiple people torture you for hours." Harry cooed. "Millie out you come, Its playtime." 

Slughorn's eyes widened in shock and fear as the redhead witch removed the invisibility cloak and levels her wand at him.

"CRUCIO" both call at the same time.

Slughorn doubled round in agony back arcing and joints straining. Several pops are hears as bones are ripped from their sockets. Blood begins pouring from the mans mouth as he bites a chunk out of the side of his tongue. The whites of his eyes turn red as blood vessels burst and bleed into the jelly of the eyes. They end their curses just after the wizard vomits. 

"So professor, Do you have anything you want to say to me?" Harry asks mockingly. "Any last requests?"

Slughorn takes a shaky breath, spitting blood out onto the kitchen floor. He fights his way to his knees and looks up at the man before him.

"I.... I'm sorry Harry." Slughorn croaks through his battered throat. "I'm sorry, I betrayed her. But I'm more sorry to see how far you have fallen." 

With that he spat blood at Harrys feet and glared right up into his eyes.

"You have become Voldemort." Slughorn spat. "Your soul is beyond redemption." 

Slughorn smiled at Harry and wiped the blood from the side of his mouth.

"Well if that's the case professor." Harry responded with a smirk. "Avada Kedavra."

A sickening green flash filled the room and Slughorn slumped to the floor, the smirk replaced with a look of shock. 

"Come Millie." Harry said calmly stepping over the corpse of the former professor. "Lets leave this place."

With that Harry and Millie left the house entirely and apparated back to Grimmauld place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm..... yeah. that happened.


	16. 16. Three Ravens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here we are again.
> 
> I own nothing. all belongs to JKR
> 
> inspired by the works of T3Tohru

Murder. 

It has been confirmed today that the Late Professor Horace Slughorn has been found murdered in his home in Devon.

The Aurors were called for by his next door neighbour early hours of yesterday morning after he was out walking his dog. Mr Chives reported that he noticed that the front door of Slughorn's property was left open so he approached and called out. After receiving no reply he entered the property and found the aged professor laying dead on his kitchen floor. 

Aurors were dispatched and have investigated, they have declared this a murder so cannot release too much information at this time. What we have been told is that the Professor was killed using the Killing Curse and as yet they have no suspects. 

Could this be a one off or is the is start of something bigger? Is there a new dark wizard out in the world?

We will keep the public updated with what we know.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was sat in the Black Library, a discarded daily prophet on the table showing the front door of Slughorn's residence. Harry was deep in thought.

"Master? You should eat something." Kreacher rasped. "You need to keep your strength up."

The old house elf pushed a plate with a sandwich onto the table. Harry barely acknowledged this and the house elf shook his head and grumbled under his breath as he left the messy haired wizard alone.

"I need to speed things up. But how?" Harry asked himself.

"You should just invite them all to one place and slaughter the lot of them." Millie chimed up.

Harry's head snapped up making a sharp click as the bones freed themselves. He looked at the Red head who was leaning against the library door frame casually. 

"I mean if you just gunna sit here brooding about how to make things easy then just get them all in one place and boom, job done." Millie continued. "I mean it couldn't be that hard could it?"

Harry Jumped up from the chair and rushed the witch and kissed her cheek.

"You are a Genius." Harry beamed. "My pretty, sadistic genius." 

Millie beamed at the praise but harry didn't notice as he was already half way up the stairs to his room to work on how to get everyone together at the same time. 

Hours later Harry reappeared in the kitchen looking very pleased with himself. He sat at the table and laid out three beautifully written envelopes and a long flowing emerald and ruby coloured hooded robe. 

"Millie, were going to be going to dinner tomorrow night." Harry explained. "I have here, three invites that need to be sent if you would? These three should jump at the chance that i have outlined." 

With that harry handed the letters to the witch.

"Wear something nice. It should be an interesting evening." 

Millie simply nodded and took the letters to be sent.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss J Brown / Mr D McLeod / Miss H Bunyard

It is with great pleasure that I, The new Lord Black of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Invite you to a private Dinner tomorrow the 26th march, at The May fair Hotel in London.

I have heard tale of your skills in research and have taken the liberty of hosting this dinner as a meet and greet and pseudo job interview. 

Please arrive promptly before seven pm, the dress code if formal.

Regards

Lord Black.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roughly 5.45pm and Millie was waiting for Harry in the kitchen, She looked uncomfortable in the fancy dress but she wouldn't dare disobey her lord. She was wearing a crimson and black full dress that wouldn't look out of place in a princess story. She loved how powerful it made her feel but at the same time she still hated it. A few minutes later Harry stepped into the kitchen.

"You know, I left my family so I didn't have to dress like this." Millie stated as she turned to face Harry. "Wow, you... You look good my lord."

Harry was stood there wearing tight black trousers with knee high black boots. A tight fitting White shirt with a black tie. Then over the top of that he wore the long robe she had seen yesterday. The main bulk of the robe was Emerald but it had flashes of ruby through the seams. As Harry pulled the hood up his face became obscured in darkness. 

"What do you think my dear?" The voice that she heard was not that of Harry but a Smooth Baritone that made her skin crawl.

"That will do nicely, My Lord Black." Millie bowed. "They definitely wont know who they are dining with.

Harry nodded and almost glided forward to grab the witches arm.

"Lets go." He whispered in her ear and disapperated with a loud pop.

"Good Evening Lord Black." The head waiter greeted. "If you and your partner would care to follow me? You are a touch early but the dining room is ready for you and your guests tonight."

Harry nodded and gestured for the waiter to lead on. They were lead into a medium sized dining room with a large round table in the centre. The table was set beautifully for five people and Harry smirked in delight.

"Thank you, if you could show my guests in when they all arrive that would be amazing." Harry asked politely.

The waited bowed and backed out of the door. 

Harry took the seat facing the door and gestured for Millie to sit to his left.

"So.. Now we wait then?" Millie asked. "I mean this is lovely is it not?" With that she helped herself to a bread stick and slumped uncomfortably in her chair.

At 6.58 pm the doors opened once more and the waiter ushered the guests into the room.

"My Lord Black, Your guests." The waiter announced. "When your ready to order simply call out what you would like. Enjoy your evening"

With that said the waiter bowed out and closed the door behind him.

"Welcome" Harry stated gesturing to the unoccupied chairs. "Please sit."

The three guests all arranged themselves at the table and smiled nervously at the two who invited them. 

"I Believe introductions are in order." Harry said. "Millie, Would you care to begin."

Millie glared briefly at Harry before she smiled and turned to the guests.

"Hello. My name is Millie. I am Lord Black's Assistant." Millie Purred. "I am so pleased to meet you all."

With that she gestured to the blonde witch to her left.

"Umm... Hi.. Hello. My name is Jodie Brown." Stammered the witch. "Its a pleasure to be invited here this evening." She had short blonde hair, was wearing simple but elegant robes over the top of some nice but functional trousers and shirt.

With that she looked to her left at the other witch.

"Good evening, My name is Holly Bunyard." The witch said proudly. "I too am honoured to be invited Lord Black." This witch was clearly no stranger to formal settings. She had mid length dark brown hair. She wore a Purple Full length dress and made eye contact with everyone in the room as she spoke.

"Hello. I'm David. Ummm McLeod." The wizard hesitated. "I'm curious as to why were here? I mean I'm grateful Lord Black."

The wizard was fairly slight in build with messy brown hair and clothes that looked like he hadn't worn them in a while. Out of everyone he seemed the least comfortable.

"Welcome all" Harry said and gestured as everyone's wine glass filled with rich thick red wine.  
"I Propose a toast. To new friendships, May you never betray anyone." 

With that Harry drank from his glass as did Millie. The other three just looked at him curiously.

"Umm, Excuse me Lord Black? But Should you not introduce yourself as well?" The dark haired witch asked taking a sip of the wine and trying to hide a grimace at the bitter taste. 

"In due time My dear." Harry Cooed. "I plan on many things coming to light this evening." 

Harry set down the glass and leaned back in his chair. 

The three guests began glancing about uneasily, they could tell something was off about this whole meeting.

"Why do you hide your face Lord Black?" Holly asked. "Surely its bad enough manors to hide your intent and personal details, but to deny us knowledge of who we sit with is purely bad form."

Millie went to draw her wand at the smug witch but found herself looking at the tips of three wands from the guests.

"ENOUGH!" Harry shouted and snapped his fingers.

All four wands were instantly on the table in front of harry and he stood to address those around him.

"You talk about bad form? You demand answers before you even know who it is your demanding them from." Harry began. "To answer one question, you are all here because i have invited you. The research though was a lie. I already know enough about you. All of you. I just wanted to meet the people who found it so easy to sell out a human life."

The guests at this point began to pale drastically. The wizard before them was incredibly powerful. 

"What do you want?" The Blonde witch asked quietly.

"I want to tell you a story." Harry whispered. "A story about a witch that put her life on the line to save the world only to be betrayed by the people that she saved."

As one all three guests eyes opened wide. As they went to stand and run away Harry snapped his fingers once more and they found themselves tied to the chairs. 

"So this muggleborn witch, she travelled all over the country fighting evil and doing what needed to be done to survive. She lost her friends, gave up her family. She Did all of this to make sure innocent people survived the war." Harry recalled. "She ended up getting tortured half to death by Riddles followers. But she never stopped. She fought on so that everyone else had a chance to live and do what was right."

"Hermione Granger? She is no hero. She is just a filthy MudBlood!" Holly spat. "She got what she deserved."

"Avada Kedavra" Harry flicked his wand at the dark haired witch and she slumped to the side.

The other two paled more and looked like they were about to be sick. 

"As I was saying. She did all of this and then when it was over what did she get as thanks?" Harry continued. "She was locked up in Azkaban and tortured. Raped. Abused in the worst of ways. And you three were part of it." 

It wasnt a question. It was a statement and Harry could tell from the looks on their faces that they knew they had messed up big time. They knew they were going to die.

"My Lord?" The blonde asked. "What does that matter to you?" 

Harry lowered the hood and the blonde began to cry. Seeing Harry Potter there, willing to end lives in revenge it all made sense. 

"Harry?" she whispered. "I'm sorry for what we did."

Harry nodded. Turned and summoned three of the wands off of the table. He then dropped them on the floor between the two remaining guests. 

"Well now my little Ravenclaw's I have a question for you?" Harry smirked. "Would you like to live?"

Both nodded enthusiastically.

"Well then, I want you to kill the other Ravenclaw." Harry said coldly. "Once the other is dead you can join me and live."

Harry waved his hand and the chains vanished. The dead witch slumped to the ground with a slap. The other two Ravenclaw's stood and looked at Harry in shock. David moved first and moved to snatch a wand up off of the floor. Seeing this Jodie lashed out her foot at his face and it connected with a sickening crack. David slumped to the floor blood pouring from his now broken nose.

Jodie reached down to grab a wand but found herself quickly thrown backwards, her head smashing into the floor with a sickening crack. David had lunged at the witch and had driven her backwards to the floor. She then began punching her in the face repeatedly. Blood began to splatter as his fists impacted the witch's face. 

David stopped and turned back to the pile of wands and crawled over to them. He carefully picked his up and uneasily stood. As he did so he felt a strong arm wrap round his throat from behind. Jodie had gotten up and was holding him in a chokehold with one arm whilst the other was trying to wrestle the wand from his grasp.

Jodie stamped on the side of the wizards knee causing a wet snapping sound to echo through the room. David screamed out in agony and fell backwards. Jodie still holding him in a choke hold took the brunt of the fall back continued to hold on. 

As it happened they fell next to the two other wands. Jodie stopped trying to wrestle the wand from the wizard and instead reached for her wand. David saw this and just as she grabbed it he sent a wordless severing charm at her hand. He missed her hand and instead managed to sever the wand in two.

"Hahaha, What now then bitch?" David growled. And slowly turned his wand upwards to point roughly at the witch choking him.

Jodie didn't hesitate. She spun the wand round in her grip and plunged the broken end deep into the mans eye socket. The wizard looked shocked and screamed in agony dropping his wand and clutching at his face.

Jodie grabbed his discarded wand and stood up. Glaring down at the writhing man on the floor. With a flick of his wand she decapitated him. The screaming stopped and blood rolled across the floor. Jodie just dropped to her knees. Her face all bloodied and several teeth broken. 

"I won." She said. "So does this mean i get to join you?"

Harry looked at the battered witch coldly.

"Why didn't you attack me?" Harry asked "You were so quick to betray each other that you never stopped to think that if you worked together you could have both beaten me and walked out of here alive."

The Blonde witch looked shocked. Then began to raise the wand towards Harry.

"Oh I don't think so!" Harry mocked. "I have no use for someone so ready to betray those around her. Avada Kedavra." 

The blonde witch fell to the floor dead.

"I think it time to leave." Harry said and gestured to Millie. "I wouldn't want to be here when the waiter comes back to check on us."

With that said Millie steps up to her lord and they apparate away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well...… that happened.


	17. 17. A Snake and a Badger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always I own nothing. it all belongs to JKR.
> 
> inspired by T3Tohru.

Daily Prophet.

Aurors were dispatched to a gruesome scene in muggle London late last night. On arrival our dedicated team were shocked to discover a triple homicide. 

The Muggle owner of the May Fair Hotel in London reported that the room was rented out to a strange gentleman who referred to himself as a Lord of the Black.

Could this be a new dark wizard? Our records show that the actual Black family has recently died out with no living members to take up the mantle. Closest relative of the Black family is our own Light wizard Harry Potter.

Harry Potter is currently unavailable for comment at this time.

The scene at the hotel was nothing short of a horror story with one killed outright with the killing curse and the other two looked like the battled each other before one being beheaded. The last was found dead to another killing curse.

"We continue to hunt down this new dark witch or wizard and hope that we will be successful soon as the body count is sure to continue." - Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat at the table in the kitchen drinking his coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. 

"Kreacher?" Harry called. "Has anyone from the Ministry attempted to contact me in the last few days?"

"Yes my Lord" Kreacher croaked. "Kreacher thought it would be best if the master appear to be under the weather, less questions that way."

Harry nodded in approval and continued to read the paper and drink his coffee. He felt nothing at this point about the deaths of the three from the hotel. They had deserved everything they got. Though his list still had a few names on it. Harry glanced at the piece of paper on the table in front of him. 

Chloe Edwards  
Jacqui Phillips   
Dan Smith

Harry knew two of these people from school. Chloe was in Slytherin a few years below himself. She always seemed to keep her head down and stay out of trouble, but he had heard rumours of how vicious she could be when people crossed her. Even now he remembered the other students talking about a seventh year Hufflepuff that was found so badly hexed that they didn't really know who they were anymore. Of course there was no proof that it was her but it was too much of a coincidence that the same seventh years had previously caught her out of hours wandering the school just a few days before. 

Then there was Miss Phillips. Hufflepuff, same age as himself. She was a friend of Neville's from the greenhouse. Harry had seen her around a few times. Always seemed to be distracted and thinking about something or another. From previous convocations with Neville she was a dab hand at potions and herbology. 

"Maybe I can get these two on my side?" Harry said to himself. 

"Oh so we will be getting some new blood then?" Millie chirped up from the kitchen doorway. 

"Millie." Harry gasped in surprise. "I swear if you don't stop sneaking about, I will attach a bell to you with a permanent sticking charm." 

Millie just grinned and strutted over to the table and snatched up the paper. 

"So Boss?" She chuckled "Who's next?"

Harry didn't answer but simply held his hand out for the page. After a few seconds Millie relented and returned the page back to the messy haired wizard.

"Chloe." Harry snapped as he laid the page back on the table. "And you are not coming. You are going to go and ask Jacqui exactly why she felt the need to betray the smartest witch she has ever met." 

Millie's eyes lit up with joy. And she practically bounced on the spot. 

"I suggest you get to planning Millie." Harry said with a evil grin. "This will be a test of how well you can plan and carry out a mission on your own."

"Sure, no problem Harry" Millie smiled. "What's the worst that can happen?"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat outside a little coffee shop down a side road in Covent garden, He sipped at a very nice americano and waited for his "date" to show up. 

He didn't have to wait long before there was a loud crack and a slight blonde haired witch was stood before him. 

"Take a seat Miss Edwards." Harry gestured at the chair opposite him. "Would you care for a coffee? Its really quite good here."

The blonde shook her head and pulled her robes round her a bit tighter seemingly to try and hide the thin night wear she had on underneath.

"Mr Potter. How can i help you today?" The witch said with a clipped tone "I take it you want something that's why you sent your house elf to bring me here, without warning I might add. Its quite rude."

Harry nodded and placed his cup down on the table.

"Frankly I have heard of your duelling skills from my time at Hogwarts and didn't fancy being on the wrong end of your wand. That said I still require you to answer a few questions that would likely end in a duel." Harry answered honestly. "So here you are, wandless and off guard."

With that Harry placed a wand on the table in front of him and the witches eyes widened in shock. It was definitely hers, but when and why did Harry Potter have it? She looked the man up and down. Taking in the lack of tan to his skin and the slight red glint to his legendary green eyes. 

"So its you." she gasped. "You're the new dark lord?"

Harry just smiled and nodded.

"So I take it I'm to die like the others involved in Miss Grangers imprisonment?" She asked looking around to see if there was anyone that could be a witness to this. 

"Look I'm not sorry that I was involved. My family has People high up in Azkaban. That's about as much as I was involved. I sent word to my death eater father in Azkaban and got permission for one of the higher cells to be used. I had no idea at the time what it was for, nor did I care. It paid well and got me overlooked during the next dark magic raid." Chloe explained.

With that She crossed her harms and simply stared at the messy wizard before her. Harry for his part simply smiled and returned to drinking his coffee.

The blonde witch sat there waiting for something, anything from Harry but he just continued to finish his drink. When the cup was empty Harry looked over at the witch and tipped his head to the side.

"I have a job for you." Harry said coldly. "I need access to Azkaban. I wish to clean house of all those who touched my friend. You will get me in."

Chloe just looked taken back by the statement Harry had just given her. 

"Umm... Ok" She Nodded. "One condition though? Promise me you will kill that wretch that calls himself my father?" 

Harry just nodded and handed the witch her wand back. 

"You will hear from me soon." Harry said as he stood. "I don't think I need to warn you about keeping my activities a secret." 

With that Harry disappeared back to Grimmauld place to plan how best to clear out Azkaban of Death Eaters.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Millie was watching two people working in a greenhouse on the edge of Hogsmeade. She Hung out in a cool shaded corner at the back of the Greenhouse, She had borrowed the Cloak from Harry and waited for the right time to show herself. The Handsome man she watched with fascination as he used his large muscles to physically rip different herbs from the flowerbeds. He Worked tirelessly as if he had something to prove. Of course Millie knew what darkness was in this mans life but seeing him there she almost felt sorry for him. 

The other occupant of the greenhouse was her target. A short dumpy witch with black hair. She pottered around the work benches cleaning up and doing busy work. Now and again Millie would catch the witch just watching Neville work. The look of lust that she saw in the witches eyes almost made her laugh. 

"Umm. Neville? Where do you want me to put the Mandrake seeds?" Jacqui called from the back of the greenhouse. 

Neville stopped working and wiped some sweat and dirt from his brow as he stood to go direct the witch to how he wanted things.

"Just coming." He replied and stepped right up next to where Millie was hidden. "How about we pot these in a bit? Just put them on the table there."

Millie drew her wand and stepped up behind the wizard. Pulling the cloak off as she reached out and grabbed the man and pressed the wand into the side of his neck.

Jacqui Screamed 

Millie Flicked her wand at the girl and the screaming was cut off. 

"There! That's better isn't it love?" Millie purred in Neville's ear. 

"What do you want with me?" Neville asked standing very ridged.

"Nothing with you love. But your friend over there, She did something very bad that lead to a friend of yours getting hurt really badly." Millie whispered in his ear, eyes never leaving the witch. "She Sold out your female friends so that she could have you all to herself." 

With a giggle Millie removed the silencing charm from the witch. 

"No Nev, She is a liar" Jacqui spat out. "She has you at wand point. She is evil."

Neville Just stood there thinking hard about what has been said to him. Since he started hanging round with the dark haired witch things had fallen apart. Luna had broken up with him to look after Hermione. That Being said. Hermione was Locked up in Azkaban for war crimes. 

"Nev. Hun I didn't do anything wrong." She looked frantic now. "Sure I like you, like a lot. But I had nothing to do with what happened to Hermione."

"Neville, Lovvie. I never said it was Hermione." Millie Whispered in his ear. 

Millie dropped her wand to her side and stepped back as Neville glared at the witch. The look of pure joy on her face was only matched by the look of fear on the dark haired witches as Neville took a few steps forward. 

"Nev?" she Choked out. "Please?"

"Why?" Neville asked. "After all she did to save the world? To save us. All of us. Why did you betray her?"

The witch just started crying and repeating the word please again and again.   
Neville looked furious. He was walking back and forward flexing his hands into fists. He looked like he was about to explode.

Neville snatched up his wand and with a quick flick sent a Patronus zooming away.

"I have just sent word to the ministry. They will be here to deal with you." Neville spat. "Your less than nothing to me."

As he said that he felt his entire body go ridged. Millie had frozen him in place.   
Stepping round from behind the large man she flicked her wand and cast a red beam of light at the witch, who instantly fell unconscious. 

"I'm so sorry my love, but I cant let that happen." Millie said with a giggle. "See My lord required me to bring this one home with me. Cant have you go locking her up now can I?"

Neville's Eyes Open wide with rage as he finally saw the witch that had him at wand point.   
He Had nightmares about those eyes. The Hair was a different colour and she wasn't as old but those eyes still haunted him to this day. 

"Oh so I take it you know who I am?" Millie giggled. "What a clever boy you are! I Don't even think Harry has figured it out yet? Oops"

Millie slapped a hand to her mouth as she said her masters name. Then grinned wide and blew the furious wizard a kiss. Grabbing hold of the witches robes she winked at the frozen man and apparated back to Grimmauld place dragging the unconscious witch with her.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville was unfrozen by the Auror who turned up in response to his Patronus. 

"Mr Longbottom, What has happened?" the older wizard demanded.

"Nothing." Nevil snapped as he snatched up the pile of cloth from the floor. "Just a case of mistaken identity. I apologise I cast the spell in anger and haste."

The Auror looked at the younger man for several seconds more then nodded and left the greenhouse. 

"Harry?" Neville whispered. "What have you done?" 

Neville looked down at the familiar cloth in his grip thinking back to all the times he had caught his fellow Gryffindor sneaking about with it. 

"How could you?" Neville said as a single tear ran down his face dropping onto the cloak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading along with this.
> 
> You have no idea what it means to me that people read this. 
> 
> I hope everyone is well and staying safe. 
> 
> and if anyone every needs someone to reach out to, im here. drop me a comment. im here for each and every one of you. in these hard times its easy to let the darkness in and get over you head. I have been there.
> 
> i love each and everryone of you.

**Author's Note:**

> so. short and sweet. they may get longer. we will have to see.
> 
> okiday bye!!!


End file.
